


Вернуться к началу

by Alex_Kollins, fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018), Lacessa



Series: Миди от R до NC-17 Hawaii Five-0 team 2020 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Gen, Groundhog Day, M/M, Pre-Slash, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacessa/pseuds/Lacessa
Summary: - Какого чёрта? – еле слышно прошептал Стив. Увлёкшись процессом, Дэнни всё равно не обратил на это внимание.Окончательное осознание происходящего накрыло Стива только сейчас. Он собственными глазами видел, как Дэнни сбила машина, как тот… погиб? А теперь они оба здесь – опять. Дэнни всё ещё жив, он в полном порядке. Тех пары часов, прожитых Стивом, будто бы никогда не существовало.Может, машина сбила его, а не Дэнни, и это всё бред его больного разума?
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Миди от R до NC-17 Hawaii Five-0 team 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912735
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Вернуться к началу

После того, как Дэнни и Стив весьма продуктивно прокатили дилера на капоте машины, оба вернулись во дворец — теперь следовало обдумать дальнейшие действия. Поставка ожидается уже завтра, и им необходим план. Очоа опасен, а потому нужно учесть все ходы.

Об осторожности не стоило забывать и по другой причине: детали мог узнать крот, и тогда всё пойдёт прахом.

— Ну что, разговорили парня? — спросил Чин, когда они зашли внутрь.

— Да. Дэнни поговорил с ним по-мужски.

— По словам нашего посредника, завтра Очоа провезёт большую партию… — продолжил Дэнни.

— И мы будем там, — добавил Стив, закончив мысль.

— Нашли что-то в браузере Мики? К кому он летел в Сингапур?

— Нет, но… — покачала головой Коно.

— Тебе удалось взломать сервер? — задумчиво поинтересовался Стив.

— Шестизначные суммы и нелегальные переводы со счетов компании Очоа в Мексике, — показывая на мониторе, сообщила Коно, — на закрытый счет в Сингапуре.

Стиву так и не терпелось сказать: «Я же тебе говорил, Дэнни». Этот счёт и эти нелегальные переводы однозначно подводили к одному: Дэнни сильно ошибался насчёт своего бывшего напарника — продажным копом, помогавшим Санг Мину, являлся именно Мека.

— Теперь понятно, зачем ему билет.

— Зачем? — недоумевая, нахмурился Дэнни.

— Сингапур — своего рода новая Швейцария. Они не вносили изменений в закон о тайне банковских операций после одиннадцатого сентября. Даже у властей нет доступа к данным о владельцах счетов.

— Значит, Мека отслеживал переводы? Собирался прилететь туда, надавить на банк, чтобы узнать, кто владелец счёта.

— Или же он и был его владельцем, — почесал подбородок Стив. — И Мека взял билет, чтобы скрыться.

Чин, Коно выразительно посмотрели на Дэнни будто с сочувствием. Им обоим — в первую очередь Чину — было не понаслышке известно, каково это, когда даже самые близкие люди в один миг способны в тебе разочароваться. Как больно видеть или просто наблюдать за тем, как рушится доверие, выстроенное за целые годы семейных или любых других отношений. Может, они и не были согласны с версией о виновности Меки. Однако Стив продолжал давить на своё.

Но Дэнни не мог в это поверить. Не мог допустить даже мысли о том, что Мека был продажным копом. Несмотря на то, что они работали вместе всего несколько месяцев, у Дэнни не возникало ни малейших сомнений: Мека являлся одним из тех, в ком он всегда был уверен. Одним из тех, кто прикроет спину в момент опасности, кто при необходимости будет рядом.

— Да, или так, — не скрывая сарказма, фыркнул Дэнни.

В его голосе открыто читалось пренебрежение, которое уловили все присутствующие. Стив искренне недоумевал, почему Дэнни отказывается верить, что Мека может быть виновен. Не может — или не хочет — представить даже на секунду! Пусть Стив и не из полиции, этот вопрос казался ему почти очевидным: факторов против Меки было достаточно уже сейчас. Но Дэнни ведь не их тех людей…

— Я знаю, тебе нравится напоминать, что я не коп.

— Потому что так и есть.

— Но никогда не бывает дыма без…

— Ты даже на минуту не хочешь поверить в то, что я тебе говорю? — не сдержавшись, возмутился Дэнни. — И что мы напишем в отчёте? Что Мека виновен лишь потому, что не бывает дыма без огня? Ты ведь сейчас не серьёзно?

Чину, стоящему рядом с этими двумя, оставалось только вздыхать. Подобный опыт слишком отпечатался на нём, и сейчас было тяжело сохранять в деле объективность. Факты можно было трактовать неоднозначно, и он не знал, кому довериться. Очевидно, всё шло к ситуации, аналогичной его собственной — правда, в Меку всё ещё кто-то верил. В каком-то смысле Чин был рад за парня, всё-таки Дэнни отчаянно за него дрался. Однако он не мог думать и об ином исходе: а что, если чутьё его подвело и Мека действительно продал своих коллег?

— Неудачные облавы, денежные переводы, скрытые счета, билет на Сингапур, жена не в курсе, — последовательно перечислил все факты Стив. — Ты считаешь, этого недостаточно?

— Не смей так говорить! Ты думаешь, что Мека брал деньги у Очоа, а затем решил покинуть страну без жены и ребёнка? Он бы никогда не оставил их, Стивен! Почему ты хотя бы раз не можешь мне довериться? — в сердцах воскликнул Дэнни.

— Возможно, ОСР наступал на пятки, и… — начала было Коно.

— Потому что я доверяю фактам, Дэнни. И они говорят, что… — перебил её Стив.

— Знаете что? С меня хватит. Раз ты такой упёртый, что не можешь довериться напарнику… Раз моего слова для тебя недостаточно, то мне здесь и быть незачем! — выкрикнул Дэнни.

Он направил горящий от гнева взгляд сначала на Стива, после мельком перевёл глаза и на молчащих Чина с Коно. Затем Дэнни резко развернулся и направился к выходу, буквально ощущая, как коллеги смотрят ему в спину. Ему необходимы передышка и немного спокойствия — чтобы совершенно не выйти из себя и никого не ударить. Если быть конкретнее — Стива.

Ошарашенный таким исходом, Стив глядел вслед напарнику до тех пор, пока его фигура не скрылась в дверях. Вокруг растекалась неловко-напряжённая тишина, которая разбилась лишь после того, как Стив бьёт кулаком по столу. 

— Он такой…

— Упрямый? — кашлянув, уточнила Коно.

— Невыносимый. Я уверен, что Мека виновен, об этом говорят все факты. Но он не хочет ничего слышать. Как ещё объяснить ему, что он неправ?

Тяжело выдохнув, Стив облокотился локтями о стол. Это дело ужасно выматывало. Словно не хватало только этого, на его голову свалился ещё и Дэнни со своей решимостью. Ну почему он не мог хотя бы на секунду допустить, что всё могло оказаться наоборот?

Из мыслей выдернул Чин: мягко подошёл и похлопал по плечу.

— Не волнуйся, я с ним поговорю. Всё наладится. Но может, к нему правда стоит прислушаться, Стив?

— Не надо, я сам. Я постараюсь быть сдержаннее. Мне просто нужно ещё раз объяснить ему всё.

— Ты так уверен, что Мека виновен, — вмешалась, наконец, Коно. — Тогда почему ты сразу поверил, что Чин не брал тех денег?

Как и всегда, она ударила в нужное место. Стив прикрыл глаза — он не знал, что и думать. Нужно поговорить с Дэнни. Понять, почему он так упорно настаивает на невиновности… На этот раз Стив размышлял недолго: развернулся к дверям и бросился вслед за напарником.

Лифт оказался занят, поэтому пришлось торопливо спускаться по лестнице. Добежав до первого этажа, Стив увидел Дэнни — тот медленно шёл к их машине.

— Дэнни, подожди! — позвал он.

Дэнни успел развернуться вполоборота, прежде чем случилось непредвиденное. Из-за угла резко вывернул несущийся на огромной скорости автомобиль, в следующий миг врезавшийся прямо в Дэнни. Того, будто он ничего не весил, подбросило в воздух, будто мячик. Его тело, теперь скрюченное в неестественной позе, отлетело на несколько метров в то время, как машина неизвестного въехала в ближайший столб. Капот был полностью искорёжен, а на разбитом стекле растекались ручейки алой крови.

Осознание приходило с трудом, будто через толщу воды, и Макгарретт тупо застыл в немом ужасе. Всего пару мгновений назад он смотрел на Дэнни — живого, невредимого, — а теперь тот лежал на тротуаре с изломанными конечностями.

Стив многое видел за годы службы: развороченную пулями или сталью ножа плоть; оторванные взрывом мин руки и ноги и окровавленные обрубки, из которых белым осколком среди мяса торчала кость; безобразные шрамы, острым напоминанием врезавшиеся в память о пережитой боли, бойне и пытках. Вид собственных шрамов редко заставлял его вздрагивать — травмы и страдания товарищей вызывали гораздо большее содрогание.

Точно такое же ужасающее оцепенение он испытывал и сейчас. Хруст ломающихся во время столкновения костей всё ещё стоял у Стива в ушах. Дэнни лежал на асфальте лицом вниз, и у разбитой головы ореолом уже успела натечь алая лужа. Ноги очевидно были сломаны — обе изгибались под ненормальным углом, а в области колена правой конечности виднелась кость, ярко выделяясь среди окровавленных обрывков тёмных брюк. Не было сомнений, что прилично досталось и рёбрам, на которые тоже пришёлся удар. Сейчас Дэнни напоминал сломанную марионетку, над которой жестоко поиздевались, не зная жалости.

На место аварии начали сбегаться люди с улицы и из дворца, а Стив до сих пор не мог пошевелиться. Из-за того, что Дэнни лежал не на спине, Стив даже не видел, дышит ли тот, несмотря на все травмы. Возможно, он лишь отсрочивал этот момент.

Стива обошли ещё пара человек, а затем кто-то сильно толкнул его в плечо, и ему не удалось удержать равновесие. Перед глазами появилась плотная тёмная пелена, а затем Стив провалился в пустоту.

***

Стив очнулся от жёсткого толчка в бок. Ощущения были такие, будто машина на полной скорости резко вошла в поворот.

Собственно, так оно и произошло.

Стив быстро проморгался, пытаясь прийти в себя. Картинка начала складываться, и перед глазами замелькали огни ночного города — красно-жёлтые фары автомобилей и проносящиеся мимо фонари. Однако взгляд почти сразу сфокусировался на лобовом стекле: к капоту был привязан вопящий от страха мужчина. Прошла секунда, прежде чем осознание крепко ударило Стива по затылку, и он ошалело уставился в знакомую искривлённую физиономию. Это был тот самый дилер, которого они с Дэнни… Как это вообще было возможно?

Стив испуганно перевёл глаза на Дэнни. Тот что-то говорил с невозмутимым видом, однако напарник его едва понимал. В голове ничего не укладывалось.

— Н… я бы… арестовал.

Стив дёрнулся, в панике осматриваясь вокруг. Они в машине Дэнни, мчат по улицам Гонолулу, не сбавляя скорости. Всё в точности, как пару часов назад. Точно, время! Подскочив на месте, Стив поднял запястье и тут же похолодел. Он словно вернулся в прошлое. На часах снова было восемь вечера.

— Раз тебе так нравится, — саркастично заговорил Дэнни, — то что насчёт этого?

Он вывернул руль, заезжая на парковку какой-то высотки. Той самой высотки, на крыше которой они уже были…

— Какого чёрта? — еле слышно прошептал Стив. Увлёкшись процессом, Дэнни всё равно не обратил на это внимание.

Окончательное осознание происходящего накрыло Стива только сейчас. Он собственными глазами видел, как Дэнни сбила машина, как тот… погиб? А теперь они оба здесь — опять. Дэнни всё ещё жив, он в полном порядке. Тех пары часов, прожитых Стивом, будто бы никогда не существовало.

Может, машина сбила его, а не Дэнни, и это всё бред его больного разума?

— Ты жив… — пробормотал Стив, едва дотронувшись до напарника. Он только хотел удостовериться, что это реально, что он может коснуться Дэнни, что тот никуда не денется. И не сдержался — выдохнул от облегчения и неверия одновременно.

— Ты отвлекаешься, Стивен, — прошипел Дэнни, не отрывая глаз от дороги и уродливой гримасы ужаса на лице дилера. — Я должен быть сосредоточен.

На крышу здания они выехали так же резко, как и тогда. Дэнни выбрался из машины первым, пока Стив медлил, силясь разобраться в происходящем.

— Ну что, теперь расскажешь о поставках? — уже зная, что ответ будет положительным, поинтересовался Дэнни.

Спустя час они оказались у дворца. Дэнни вёл себя, как обычно — болтал и периодически чему-то возмущался, Стив же был необычно молчалив. Пару раз Дэнни недоумённо задерживал на нём взгляд, а после и уточнил, всё ли нормально. Попытавшись изобразить самый естественный вид, Стив кое-как отшутился и отмахнулся. Он не был уверен, что это сработало, однако Дэнни на удивление не стал настаивать. Наверное, выглядел он и правда не очень.

События этого вечера врезались Стиву в память, будто их выбили чем-то острым на камне. Потому он концентрировался на каждой детали, каждом слове — всём вокруг. Чувство дежавю так и не отступало, вид изломанного Дэнни в крови никак не уходил из головы. Если это был всего лишь страшный сон, ему бы следовало уже проснуться.

Вопросов становилось всё больше, а вот ответов на них никто не давал. Стив, впрочем, и не спрашивал. Если бы в любой другой день Дэнни заявил бы ему о чём-то подобном, посоветовал бы взять отпуск и хорошенько отоспаться, либо сходить провериться.

До злополучной аварии оставалось совсем немного. Переживать такое вновь отчаянно не хотелось, но это всё ещё могло оказаться просто каким-то бредом. Но возможно, скоро у него будут ответы? 

Машинально проследовав за напарником, Стив отвлёкся от мыслей, когда негромко хлопнули двери двух кабинетов — Чин и Коно направлялись к коллегам. Стив уже знал, что Чин скажет, но всё равно ожидал его реплики, чуть ли не затаив дыхание.

— Ну что, разговорили парня? — повторил он точь-в-точь, как в прошлый раз. Пусть Стив и догадывался, что увидит знакомую картину, это слегка выбило его из колеи. Хотя не то чтобы он в принципе успел прийти в норму. Молчание немного затянулось, и Стив неловко кашлянул, наконец, реагируя на вопрос.

— Д..Да. Дэнни поговорил с ним.

— По словам нашего посредника, завтра Очоа провезёт большую партию, — продолжил Дэнни. Стив продолжал молчать, поэтому напарник договорил за него. — И мы будем там.

Поняв, что дальше так продолжаться не может, Стив предпринял усилие и постарался взять себя в руки. Члены команды пока ничего не говорили по поводу его поведения, но уже косились с лёгким подозрением.

— Ты нашла что-то в браузере Меки? К кому он летел в Сингапур? — подавленно спросил Стив.

Цепкий взгляд Коно сделался ещё недоверчивее.

— У тебя всё в порядке?

— Да, — быстро ответил Стив, соображая правдоподобную версию. Коллеги всё ещё не отрывали от него глаз. — Просто Дэнни так ездит, что меня укачивает.

— Эй! А почему ты не думаешь обо мне, когда гоняешь на полной скорости?! — возмутился Дэнни. — Конечно, это ведь тебя не волнует.

— Давайте вернёмся к делу, — попытался вернуться к знакомому ходу событий Стив, переводя взгляд на Коно. Он не был уверен, стоит это делать или нет. Но слов было уже не вернуть. — Тебе удалось взломать сервер?

Пока Коно отвечала на вопрос, он мельком посмотрел на стоящего рядом Дэнни. Может, это всё-таки какой-то кошмар? Правда, почему-то непрекращающийся. Потому что вот ведь он, Дэнни Уильямс — очень даже живой.

— Мне удалось выследить шестизначные суммы и нелегальные переводы со счетов компании Очоа в Мексике, — проинформировала Коно, — на закрытый счёт в Сингапуре.

Следующую фразу Стив произнёс почти машинально, даже не подумав. Сон это был или нет, Стив до сих пор был уверен в виновности полицейского.

— Вот поэтому то и нужен был билет в Сингапур.

Дэнни непонимающе посмотрел на Стива.

— Зачем?

— Потому что только у них остался закон о тайне банковских операций после одиннадцатого сентября. К таким данным не имеют доступа даже власти.

— И что? Мека пытался отследить переводы. Собирался полететь туда, надавить на банк, узнать, кто владелец счёта.

Упорство Стива победило даже его отчаянную растерянность из-за случившегося. Он, словно робот, продолжал стоять на своём даже теперь.

— Я так не думаю, Дэнни. Почему он не говорил об этом даже жене? Как бы ни хотелось это признавать, может быть, он и есть владелец счёта. И купил билет, чтобы скрыться.

Лицо Дэнни являло собой открытую книгу: Стив видел тогда, видел и сейчас, как яростно напарник с этим был не согласен, как не хотел допускать такую возможность. Казалось, он мог прожечь в Стиве дыру одним взглядом, но старательно сдерживался.

— Да, или так, — не скрывая сарказма, фыркнул Дэнни.

Не скрывал он неверия и в собственном голосе, смотрел будто с вызовом. Стиву вдруг подумалось, что тогда — несколько часов назад — их последний разговор закончился на такой же резкой, неприятной ноте. Но это определённо было какое-то недоразумение. Сейчас они договорят, он спустится и догонит Дэнни, и все проблемы решатся. Не будет никакой аварии. Дэнни не умрёт.

— Я знаю, тебе нравится напоминать, что я не коп.

— Потому что так и есть.

— Дэнни, пойми, что все указывает на то, что именно Мека — тот самый коп, сливающий информацию, — медленно проговорил Стив.

— Что? Что указывает? То, что он работал с тайным счётом? — гневно воскликнул Дэнни.

— Неудачные облавы, денежные переводы, скрытые счета, билет на Сингапур, жена не в курсе, — последовательно перечислил все факты напарник. — Ты считаешь, этого недостаточно?

— Не смей так говорить! Думаешь, Мека брал деньги у Очоа, а затем решил покинуть страну без жены и ребёнка? Он бы никогда не оставил их, Стивен! Почему ты хотя бы раз не можешь мне довериться?

— Возможно, ОСР наступал на пятки, и… — вновь попыталась найти объяснение Коно. Стив вновь её перебил. Не мог поверить, не мог понять, почему Дэнни его выгораживает. На это не повлияло даже произошедшее.

— Потому что я доверяю фактам, Дэнни. И они говорят, что… -

— Знаете что? С меня хватит. Раз ты такой упёртый, что не можешь довериться напарнику… Раз моего слова для тебя недостаточно, то мне здесь и быть незачем! — выкрикнул Дэнни.

Лишь после этого что-то внутри кольнуло. Они опять закончили на этой ноте. Дэнни снова ушёл. Перед глазами встала ужасающая картина с изломанным телом Дэнни и разбитой машиной в крови. Чувствуя, что его словно разрывает на части, Стив уже сделал шаг к двери, как ему на плечо уверенно легла рука Чина.

— Я с ним поговорю.

Не успел Стив ответить, как Чин побежал вслед за Дэнни. Стива охватил почти такой же ступор, как и после аварии: всё пошло… по-другому. Значило ли это то, что это действительно был только сон и ничего больше? Что сейчас Чин догонит Дэнни, того не собьёт машина, что всё придёт в норму? Что этот кошмар закончился?

Из мыслей вывел лёгкий хлопок двери: Коно, видя, что он ушёл в себя после ссоры с Дэнни, тактично вернулась в свой кабинет. Стив помотал головой, пытаясь привести себя в порядок. Это удавалось с трудом: его до сих пор мучило видение с окровавленным Дэнни. Нужно спуститься за Чином и собственными глазами увидеть, что ничего подобного не повторится. Что это всё ошибка. Жестокая шутка разума.

Стив стремительно вылетел в коридор, однако лифт так же был занят. От этого на мгновение в груди что-то неприятно сжалось, но Стив не стал об этом думать и, перескакивая через ступеньки, поторопился вниз. Спину Чина он заметил уже в фойе — тот почти вышел из здания. Лавируя между столпившимися во дворце людьми, Стив практически его догнал, когда по ушам ударила мощная взрывная волна.

Стива оттолкнуло назад к стене, и он осел на пол от неожиданного удара. В голове всё ещё звенело, но в целом он был в порядке. Быстро оклемавшись, он бросился к выходу из здания. Пострадавшие, зажав ладонями уши, лежали на земле; вокруг начинали толпиться люди, которые стояли не так близко к эпицентру. Многие хватались за телефоны, вызывая экстренные службы, тут и там раздавались стоны тех, кому повезло не так сильно. Но то, что Стив увидел в центре всего этого хаоса… Это поразило его больше всего.

В паре метров от него на ступеньках дворца сидел Чин, пустой взгляд которого был направлен туда же. Стив одновременно и сам не мог оторвать глаз, однако очень хотел не смотреть. Он внезапно накатившей слабости он пошатнулся и упал на колени.

Горела машина Дэнни — точнее, то, что от неё осталось. Кое-кто даже пытался сбить огонь огнетушителями, однако было очевидно, что это уже ничем не поможет. Автомобиль сильно пострадал: металл искорёжился и почернел, стёкла выбило, а рядом повсюду валялись тяжёлые острые обломки. Один из них торчал в ноге у лежащей ближе всего к машине женщине, которую пытались осторожно отнести в безопасное место.

На водительском сидении виднелись обугливающиеся горящие останки.

Стив, наконец, заставил себя закрыть глаза.

Нет, пожалуйста, только не снова.

Нет.

Нет.

Нет.

— Нет, пожалуйста, вернитесь к началу, — прошептал Стив в никуда.

И вдруг шум исчез. Он снова оказался в полной темноте.

***

— Нет, я бы просто тебя арестовал…

Услышав голос словно издалека, Стив медленно разлепил веки. От увиденного его тотчас захватил ураган эмоций, которые он обычно держал под контролем. Он снова в чёртовой машине. Впереди, на капоте, снова тот чёртов дилер. А на водительском сидении…

Дэнни.

Воздух в лёгких резко закончился, в горле встал ком — стало по-настоящему трудно дышать. Какого хрена с ним происходит?! Что это вообще за шутки такие? За что ему решили устроить День сурка? Чтобы он вынужден был наблюдать, как Дэнни, его напарник и почти лучший друг, жестоко погибает раз за разом?!

— Остановись, — сдавленно попросил Стив, чувствуя, что к горлу подкатила тошнота.

— Мы ещё недостаточно накатались, — упрямо отозвался Дэнни, не отрывая глаз от дороги и перекошенной физиономии дилера.

— Дэнни, останови машину!

— То-то ты останавливаешься, когда я прошу, — отрезал он, когда они въехали на парковку здания и начали подниматься. Казалось, в этот момент Дэнни не мог думать о чём-то другом, кроме как вызнать все детали и оправдать друга. Стиву, впрочем, было сейчас совершенно не до этого. — Теперь терпи.

События повторялись точь-в-точь, как в предыдущие два раза.

Когда Дэнни, наконец, затормозил на крыше, Стив мгновенно выпрыгнул из машины и бросился прочь, к выходу. Тяжелее становилось уже не только дышать, но и осознавать, где он находится.

Стив резко прислонился спиной к стене, чтобы восстановить дыхание, и практически сполз по ней вниз. В хаотичном потоке мыслей выловил единственную полезную сейчас — воскресил в памяти необходимые при панической атаке действия. Пришлось приложить несколько усилий, чтобы заставить себя дышать медленно-медленно, чтобы успокоиться и восстановить нормальное сердцебиение.

На это ушли пара минут или дольше — на часы смотреть очень не хотелось. В конце концов, он проходил и через больший стресс и должен был уметь брать себя в руки. Иной альтернативы всё равно не было: даже если бы он решился рассказать о том, что с ним происходит, никто бы просто не поверил… Никто, кроме…

Чуть дрожащими пальцами он быстро кинулся доставать телефон, набирая такой знакомый номер. Стив звонил единственному человеку, который мог помочь ему в этой ситуации.

— Привет, морячок, — бодро раздалось в трубке. Это приободрило лишь на самую малость — страх того, что его не поймёт даже она, крепко сковывал внутренности.

— Кэт, я… Мне нужна помощь. Что мне делать? — он говорил так же медленно, как и дышал, стараясь не сбиться и держать себя под контролем. Получалось, мягко говоря, не особо. Весёлость из голоса Кэтрин мигом пропала.

— Что происходит, Стив?

— Я… Я…

— Стив, дыши, — в то же время и спокойно, и решительно проговорила она. Ей всегда отлично удавались подобные вещи. — Вспомни, как нас учили. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох.

— Я как будто попал в День сурка… — потерянно пробормотал Стив, и чуткий слух Кэт уловил в его голосе мольбу. Это вызывало недоумение — такого Стива она видела крайне редко. — Я дважды видел, как Дэнни погиб. Всё повторяется снова и снова, и этому нет конца. Я не могу… Почему это происходит со мной?

— Ты… Ты что, шутишь? — недоверчиво спросила Кэтрин. Она понимала — слышала — что что-то происходило, однако это выходило за все рамки возможного. — Стив, это не смешно, я на службе.

— Мне тоже не смешно… — прошептал Стив. Он и понятия не имел, как убедить её в том, что не врёт. Оставалось только надеяться, что Кэт поверит. — Это правда. Я представляю, как безумно это звучит, но я никогда не стал бы шутить так. Я не знаю, почему это происходит. Не знаю, как это остановить.

Кэтрин немного помолчала, обдумывая услышанное. Пару мгновений спустя в трубке раздался тихий вздох.

— Во-первых, тебе нужно успокоиться, Стив, — прежде всего попросила она. — Восстанови дыхание и сосредоточься. А затем расскажи обо всём по порядку.

Стив сглотнул ком в горле, заставляя себя держать дыхание под контролем. Получалось с переменным успехом, но это было лучше, чем ничего.

— Мы расследуем дело, — не спеша начал Стив. — Убийство бывшего напарника Дэнни. Всё указывает на то, что он сливал информацию о коллегах. Но Дэнни в это не верит. Мы ругаемся из-за этого, он уходит. А потом…

— Послушай, — мягко прервала Кэт, предупреждая приступ паники. — Сейчас ведь Дэнни в порядке? Ты с ним?

— Да, — выдавил Стив.

— Отлично, он в безопасности, — тем же тоном продолжила Кэтрин, словно пытаясь убедить в этом Стива. — Знаешь, в твои слова сложно поверить… Но я тебе верю, Стив. Если бы я оказалась в такой ситуации, я бы постаралась найти причину. Попробуй понять, почему это происходит, и поверни обстоятельства по-другому. Возможно, от этого изменится и история. Понимаешь?

Слова Кэтрин, несмотря на безумие всего происходящего, звучали сейчас разумнее всего на свете. Он не был уверен, что она действительно поверила. Однако более чем хватало того, что она хотя бы попыталась помочь. Всё-таки Стив не ошибся — совет Кэт мог стать ключом к решению проблемы. Если такой вообще существовал.

— Да… Спасибо, Кэт.

— И Стив, — окликнула она, прежде чем тот повесил трубку, — всё будет хорошо.

— Я надеюсь… — прошептал Стив и сбросил звонок.

После разговора стало немного легче. Хаос в мыслях ещё не улёгся, но они, по крайней мере, перестали так мельтешить.

Дэнни уже наверняка допросил дилера — следовало возвращаться. С другой стороны, возвращение к Дэнни означало его очередную скорую смерть. Кэтрин была права: это обязательно надо изменить! Оставалось только понять, каким образом.

Что он делает не так?

Дэнни действительно его уже ждал. Дилера нигде не было видно.

— Что случилось? — смотря в глаза Стиву, спросил напарник, но тот отвёл взгляд.

— Я… Просто меня укачивает, когда ты за рулём. Поэтому всегда вожу я, — выкрутился из ситуации Стив. Вид у него и правда был не самый здоровый. Дэнни в ответ лишь закатил глаза, однако комментировать больше никак не стал.

По пути во дворец Дэнни поделился сведениями, которые выведал у подозреваемого, а после тема плавно сменилась чем-то более повседневным. Стив не особо вслушивался, но в какой-то момент вдруг подумал, что напарник, кажется, и сам пытается отвлечься от неприятных мыслей о Меке, прикрываясь обычной болтовнёй.

В который раз всё повторялось с точностью до деталей. В основном Стив молчал, отвечая лишь тогда, когда это было необходимо. Страх сказать что-то не что сковывал всё прочнее: каждая фраза могла быть причиной гибели Дэнни.

Он нравился Стиву, несмотря на своё занудство. О таком напарнике, как Дэнни, можно было только мечтать.

Стив больше не хотел видеть, как его хороший друг умирает, как бы это ни случалось. Этого больше нельзя было допустить.

— А что ты молчишь, Стивен? Или всё ещё укачивает? — послышался смешок Дэнни. Они уже вернулись во дворец, и всё вновь приближалось к той самой точке.

— Я просто… Не думаю, что я должен что-то говорить. Факты складываются в одно, Дэнни. Он…

— Не смей произносить это вслух. Я не позволю тебе обвинять невиновного!

— Дэнни, ну почему ты никогда не можешь посмотреть правде в глаза? — устало выдохнул Стив.

— А почему ты не можешь просто довериться другу?

Не дожидаясь ответа, на этом Дэнни в очередной раз развернулся и направился к выходу.

Стив ощутил бесконтрольную дрожь. Обстоятельства вновь вели к тому, что… Мысленно одёрнув себя, он рванул вслед за Дэнни, надеясь остановить его хотя бы сейчас. Им нужно поговорить. Почему Дэнни так заступается за Меку? Почему не хочет рассматривать другую версию развития событий?

— Дэнни, стой! — отчаянно крикнул Стив, почти нагнав напарника только у выхода из дворца.

Похоже, Дэнни его игнорировал: он сел в машину, даже не повернув головы. Стив замер на месте, отворачиваясь и прикрывая глаза. Он снова не успел, и сейчас произойдёт что-то ужасное, но он слишком не хотел это видеть. Казалось, прошла минута, вторая. На улице стоял привычный гам города, и ничто постороннее не нарушало этого шума.

В итоге Стив услышал только резкий визг тормозов, и его окатила ещё одна волна ужаса. Он резко открыл глаза, готовясь увидеть новую страшную картину, но увидел лишь то, что машина Дэнни пропала. Долгожданного облегчения это не принесло. Выбежав из дворца, Стив быстро осмотрелся, однако автомобиля и след простыл.

Неужели…

Додумывать ничего не хотелось — он достал из кармана телефон, набрав Коно.

— Отследи местоположение Дэнни.

Та замялась лишь на мгновение, однако выполнила просьбу.

— Минутку, — ответила Коно, а затем на некоторое время замолчала. Её голос раздался через несколько секунд: — Стив, кажется, он едет в бар, где мы были пару дней назад.

— Принято, — коротко отозвался Стив и без объяснений повесил трубку.

Прыгнув в собственную машину, Стив понёсся за Дэнни, не в первый раз игнорируя правила дорожного движения. Спустя десять минут перед глазами предстала вывеска того самого бара. Из-за угла вдруг выбежали двое в чёрных куртках: выглядели парни, как полнейшие отморозки, но их лиц он не разглядел.

Внутри снова похолодело.

Нет. Дэнни сейчас в баре, и с ним всё в порядке. Эти парни могли выбежать откуда угодно, да и их внешний вид ещё ни о чём не говорил. Ничего страшного не случилось. Стив просто пойдёт и проверит, всё ли хорошо — только на всякий случай.

Хотелось убедиться лично.

Стоило повернуть за угол, как за горло будто кто-то схватился и крепко сжал. Буквально в нескольких метрах от Стива на земле лежал Дэнни, плотно прижимая руки к окровавленному животу. Алым залило всю нижнюю половину рубашки, и на белой ткани это смотрелось ещё более жутко. Сам Дэнни практически сжался в позу эмбриона, а его лицо выражало крайнюю степень агонии. Сквозь сжатые губы доносились только приглушённые стоны.

— Дэнни!

Стив упал на колени рядом с ним, тут же прижимая свои ладони к животу напарника поверх его собственных.

— Лучше вызови скорую… — едва слышно выдавил Дэнни, кривясь от боли.

Обругав себя последними словами, Стив отнял руку, набирая короткий номер. Он должен был сделать это с самого начала, чёрт!

Глаза Дэнни слипались, но он знал, что нужно продолжать держать его в сознании. Отвлечь хоть чем-нибудь. Хотя бы глупым, бесполезным вопросом.

— Что произошло?

— Двое придурков приставали к девушке… — и тут Дэнни закашлялся. Изо рта брызнула кровь — это был очень, очень плохой знак.

Стив оторвал глаза от раны и посмотрел Дэнни в глаза — они оба понимали, чем это кончится. Дэнни — этот Дэнни — умирал в первый раз. А вот Стив наблюдал его смерть уже в третий. Это просто не могло быть реальным.

— Всё будет хорошо, Дэнни, только держись, — наигранно бодро пытался говорить Стив, не зная, кого из них двоих убеждает больше. Взгляд Дэнни заметно помутнился, но он упорно его не отводил.

— Просто доверься мне, Стив. Просто поверь мне, — вдруг слабо зашептал Дэнни. — Он не виноват… Я знаю это. Доверься мне.

Больше сил у него не осталось. Отрывисто выдохнув, Дэнни медленно закрыл глаза. Его лицо сейчас напоминало какую-то маску смерти: лицо было бледнее некуда, под веками словно залегли тени, губы и подбородок покрывали красные капли крови.

Стив не верил — до сих пор не отрывал рук от раны, своими ладонями удерживал руки Дэнни на месте. Мир вокруг будто замер. Сквозь пелену слух уловил приглушённое завывание сирены и чьи-то неразборчивые крики. Тело охватила слабость, которой невозможно было сопротивляться. Проваливаясь в беспамятство, Стив до последнего не отпускал рук Дэнни, пока не завалился с ним рядом.

***

Дэнни умирал на глазах Стива уже много раз, и каждый происходил по-другому. Среди них не было ни единого момента, где Стиву удалось бы даже предугадать и помочь напарнику или вывести его из-под удара. Дэнни погибал так или иначе — независимо от того, был ли Стив рядом или нет.

Мучаясь в нескончаемых размышлениях, что он делает не так, Стив не мог избавиться и от навязчивых картин с умирающим Дэнни. Его окровавленным, изломанным, израненным, обугленным или изрешечённым пулями телом. Корчившимся в судорогах или не знавшим, куда себя деть от пожирающей изнутри боли, словно выжигавшей внутренности. Два раза от тела Дэнни остались практически одни ошмётки да море крови — эти воспоминания вызывали тошноту даже у привычного к такому Стива.

Решение не приходило, и проклятый день не заканчивался. Стив уже не знал, когда сбился — на десятой или, может, пятнадцатой смерти. На самом деле на это было плевать. Он не мог больше беспомощно наблюдать, как Дэнни покидает жизнь, как его грудь перестаёт вздыматься и как потухает взгляд. Бессилие стачивало его, и уже начинало казаться, что ничего не изменить. Надежда почти умерла. Вместе с Дэнни.

Поддержки было ждать неоткуда, а Кэтрин, выслушавшая этот бред, и так уже помогла больше, чем он мог рассчитывать. Она вряд ли действительно поверила ему тогда — он этого и не ждал. Знал, что сам бы отреагировал совершенно не так серьёзно. Да и как вообще в такое можно было поверить?

Происходившее с ним походило на фильм, который без конца крутили по телику и который снова и снова шёл с начала.

— Тебе удалось взломать сервер? — спросил Стив у Коно. Реплики будто вылетали изо рта уже на автомате.

— Я нашла шестизначные суммы и нелегальные переводы со счетов компании Очоа в Мексике, — как и десятки раз до этого, объяснила Коно, — на закрытый счет в Сингапуре.

— Зачем ему билет в Сингапур? — нахмурился Дэнни. Стив в это время становился мрачнее обычного — приближался момент их ссоры. От этого никуда нельзя было убежать.

— Сингапур — своего рода новая Швейцария. Они не вносили изменений в закон о тайне банковских операций после одиннадцатого сентября. Даже у властей нет доступа к данным о владельцах счетов.

— Значит, Мека отслеживал переводы? Собирался прилететь туда, надавить на банк, чтобы узнать, кто владелец счёта.

Впрочем, на этот раз Стив не спешил с ответом. Что ему следовало сказать? Ссора ведь начиналась именно после следующих его слов. После этого же Дэнни уходил — потому что верил в Меку. Может, в этом и дело?

Впервые за долгое и мучительное время в его воспалённом разуме появилась подобная мысль. Среди всей то сумятицы, что творилась в его голове, она казалась самой разумной и даже… правильной? Стив был упрямым не без причины: ещё с детства крепко-накрепко усвоил, что полагаться нужно только на себя. Избавляться от таких привычек было сложно. И он не был уверен, что стоит.

Возможно, в этом и крылась его ошибка? Может, причина в том, что он просто не верит Дэнни?

— Почему ты так думаешь? — наконец, задался вопросом Стив.

— Я знаю его, Стив. Он один из честнейших людей, которых я встречал, — искренне произнёс Дэнни. На его лице смешались удивление от вопроса и некоторое недоверие. Он видел и понимал, что Стив придерживается иной точки зрения. Но не спросить всё равно не мог. — Ты мне не веришь?

Их взгляды столкнулись. Ни один не отводил глаз, однако было очевидно, что Стив сомневался. Будь что будет. Он всё равно вернётся к началу.

— Знаю, тебя это раздражает, но я хочу понять. Тебя бесит, что Меку считают продажным копом? Или ты сам понимаешь, что это правда, и бесит, что ты не знал?

Кажется, теперь Дэнни больше всё-таки удивлён. Обычно Стив сразу горячился, не думал. Копаться в причинах было крайне непривычно и для него самого, но больше вариантов не оставалось.

— Дело не во мне. А в Меке. Он бы не улетел в Сингапур, бросив жену и ребёнка. Я знаю это, — продолжал настаивать Дэнни.

— Но ты сам постоянно говоришь, что факты не лгут.

— Окей, тогда скажи мне вот что, — вдруг поменял тему Дэнни, и Стив осознал, что впервые всё пошло не по сценарию. Неужели?.. — Представь, что ОСР обвиняет меня в сотрудничестве с наркобароном. У них куча доказательств, которые это подтверждают. Ты им поверишь?

Стив не задумался ни на мгновение.

— Нет.

Дэнни слегка приподнял уголок губ.

— Почему?

Стив только пожал плечами. Ответ появился сразу, это не требовало никаких причин. Усмешка на лице Дэнни стала шире и увереннее.

— Вот именно.

Осознание ударило кулаком прямо в грудь. Ответ всегда находился у него под носом, но Стив постоянно смотрел не в ту сторону. А ведь нужно было лишь абстрагироваться от происходящего, лишь представить иначе. Всё разом перевернулось с ног на голову, как только Стив позволил себе допустить возможность, что Дэнни прав и чутьё его не подводит.

В эту секунду Стив был готов расшибиться на месте и разорвать свои чёртовы принципы на мельчайшие кусочки. Кэтрин ведь говорила именно об этом. Если бы он задумался раньше — всех этих смертей можно было избежать. Он горько усмехнулся.

Цена недоверия действительно оказалась слишком высока. Однако больше Стив так не ошибётся.

Чин и Коно, которые очевидно чувствовали себя неуютно из-за прежних разногласий коллег, просветлели. Коно чуть заметно улыбнулась уголками губ.

— Я рада, что вы разобрались, но нам нужен план, — заговорила она после паузы.

— Мы знаем, где Очоа. И теперь можем разобраться с ним, — добавил Чин.

— Завтра я поеду к Санг Мину и покажу ему фото Меки. Он опровергнет твои подозрения, Стивен, — не остался в стороне и Дэнни.

Стив подумал, что всё начинало налаживаться. Теперь он спокойно мог вздохнуть полной грудью.

***

После того, как Стив решился поверить Дэнни, всё действительно изменилось. Сейчас они с Чином и Коно направлялись на похороны Меки — нужно было поддержать Дэнни. Целого и невредимого. Какое-то время Стив всё ещё осторожно оглядывался по сторонам, высматривая опасность, однако события мирно шли своим чередом.

Дело было раскрыто. Санг Мин также подтвердил, что Стив ошибался по поводу Меки и что грязным копом, продавшим коллег, был не он. Человеком, сливающим информацию, по классике жанра оказался тот, от кого подобного ожидали меньше всего. Однако сейчас он был за решёткой, и тёплый приём его явно не ожидал: копов в тюрьме, мягко говоря, не любили. Впрочем, это было более чем заслуженно.

— Мы пришли, — произнесла Коно, подходя к двери.

Переступив через порог, они увидели Дэнни. Он обнимал растроганную Эми: та не могла найти слов благодарности за оказанную помощь и поддержку. А главное — веру. Не каждый мог похвастаться таким другом. Теперь Стив понимал это гораздо отчётливее.

Дэнни обернулся, сразу заметив коллег, и на его лице отразилась целая гамма эмоций. Впервые за долгое — особенно для Стива — время он выглядел по-настоящему живым, больше, чем когда-либо до этого. 

Стив медленно сделал вдох. Всё закончилось. Всё хорошо. Дело закрыто.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — изумился Дэнни.

— Пришли отдать дань уважения. Всё хорошо? — спросил Чин.

— Да, спасибо.

После стольких пережитых ссор и смертей Стив наконец-то видел и знал, что это чистая правда.

Дэнни благодарно похлопал Коно по плечу, когда они с Чином, прошли дальше, и приблизился к Стиву.

— Спасибо, что пришёл. Хотя ты его и не знал.

Стив с облегчением взглянул на Дэнни и слегка улыбнулся.

— Но я знаю тебя.

— Спасибо, что доверился мне. Ты в порядке?

— Да, я в порядке, — уверенно кивнул Стив и еле слышно добавил. — Теперь в порядке…  



End file.
